Packages, such as boxes, have been proposed heretofore for carrying and dispensing articles such as individual objects from a quantity of objects, such as chewing gums, one at a time through an opening in the packet. Such packages are typically carried along by the consumer to have said objects at hand.
At home, such boxes are often found in readily accessible locations, such as on table tops. However, this may regarded as a safety risk for children, as they may get access to the box and thus also to the objects within the box. Thus, there is a need for packages which are childproof or at least child resistant and which may withstand tampering for some time without providing access to the objects within the box.
While there are examples of childproof or child resistant boxes within the art, such as the one disclosed in WO 08/054,305, the design of such boxes is only concerned with preventing children from getting access to the content of the box via the route intended to provide authorized access. Thus, alternative routes, which may be used to access the content in such boxes, are not addressed.
However, such packaging as currently exists in the prior art is generally concerned with the problem of providing evidence of tampering rather than preventing children from opening the packaging. Accordingly, such packaging may be opened easily and access to the content gained via other routes than the intended one.
Packages intended for pharmaceuticals, which are to be childproof, are typically plastic and glass jars/cans with a lid or cap requiring special handling to be opened. Further, the content may only be accessed via the opening covered by the lid.
Pharmaceuticals are also packaged in carton boxes. However, many such boxes are not childproof or child resistant and do thus require to be locked in upon storage in households with children.
While carton boxes are suitable to be brought along, such as in a jacket pocket, childproof plastic and glass jars/cans are typically not as readily portable as they are too bulky.
Accordingly, there is as a need for a childproof or child resistant packaging intended for pharmaceuticals, which is not unduly bulky and which is readily portable.